Girl meets school camp
by luluFABULOUS
Summary: Year 8 of John Quincy Adams middle school go on school camp. Its Riley's first time camping, Farkle's biggest fear, Lucas's favourite activity and Maya…well she doesn't really care. There's adventure, humour and of course romance.
1. Chapter 1

GIRL MEETS WORLD-SCHOOL CAMP

 _ **Year 8 of John Quincy Adams middle school go on school camp. Its Riley's first time camping, Farkle's biggest fear, Lucas's favourite activity and Maya…well she doesn't really care.**_

"Are you excited Maya! I know I am! And I know you should be because it's our first time camping and we'll be singing camp songs, roasting marshmallows and…oh no…I have never had roasted marshmallows! What if I hate them? It'll be a bad memory! I don't wanna have any bad memories! And what if I get no sleep, or the bus crashes or-"

"Calm down Riles! Huckleberry will be there to taste the marshmallows for you" Maya smiled.

"Maya please…He already knows what it tastes like he could just tell me" Riley said. "And also what about getting no sleep? OR THE BUS CRASHING!" Riley exclaimed worried.

Maya couldn't help laughing, just a bit. "Don't worry, Heehaw probably has a horse organised to run next to the bus" she said quickly.

Riley rolled her eyes, "Why are you making this all about Lucas?"

"I'm not, I'm making this all about Ranger Rick" Maya cracked.

Riley smiled thinly, "Well…what about me getting no sleep? Lucas won't have anything to do with that"

Riley watched Maya's small smile turn into a huge grin, "You sure?" she laughed.

"Oh seriously Maya!"

"I'm sorry but you said it!" Maya laughed.

Auggie walked into Riley's room holding a book, "Riley, I got you a present because you're going away so it's a going away present just for you because you're going away and I wanted you to have this because it's a present since you're going away and-"

"I get it Auggie, thank you" Riley smiled taking the book, it was a book about 3 kids going camping, "Naww thanks Auggie I really like…hold on…I gave this to you for your birthday last year"

"Oh yeah! That's the one I never liked" Auggie said.

"I spent $30 on this!" Riley frowned.

"Well you've learnt your lesson Riley, don't do it again" Auggie said in his adorable young voice then he left the room just like that.

"Weird" Maya whispered watching Auggie walk out of the room, "Anyway! We should leave now!"

Riley stared at Maya and her smile slowly got bigger, her eyes got wider and her cheeks got higher.

Maya giggled, "I have a feeling you're looking forward to this, come on" she picked up her blue Nike duffle bag that her mum had bought her for Christmas and Riley picked up her pink sling bag and backpack.

They left the room and were almost tackled by Topanga and Cory, "You girls got everything? Towel? Tooth brush? Undies? Torch? Insect repellent?" Topanga breathed in in heavily as if worried. "TOILET PAPER?"

"Oh no…I forgot the toilet paper" Riley frowned sounding panicked. "It's ok, I bought you some" Topanga pulled out a toilet paper roll from behind her back.

"Why?" Maya asked, "The toilet paper at camps are cheap and ugly, do you wanna be using one ply? I mean you could handle it Maya but I have a sensitive buttocks, it needs 3 ply at the least" Riley explained.

"Right well standing here talking about Riley's sensitive butt is very interesting but I would rather be in a bus full of sweaty over excited…people" Maya smiled.

Riley rolled her eyes and hugged her mum, "Come on daddy, Maya's getting restless" Cory smiled and hugged Topanga as well then kissed her on the cheek.

Riley shoved her toilet paper into her sling and they followed Cory out the door, Maya hugged Topanga before following Riley and Cory.

Cory was driving them to school where they'd get on the bus to the campsite, Cory was going with them, since he was a teacher and the excursion was a HISTORY excursion.

They arrived in the car park and it was totally full, so Cory parked in the teacher's car park. "Some of the perks of being a teacher" Cory bragged.

They went to the buses and were the first people there, since Cory was a teacher they had to be there before everyone else.

Riley and Maya put their luggage in the bottom of the bus and kept their pillows with them, the trip was going to be 14 hours at the least, and they were going to Tennessee. It was 4am in the morning and they were supposed to be leaving at 5am so they'd arrive in time for dinner. But they'd be spending just about the whole day in the bus, Maya thought it was weird just how excited Riley was for sitting in a sometimes hot sometimes cold bus.

"Ooh look! There's Farkle!" Riley jumped pointing, Maya turned around and smiled as she watched Farkle struggling to carry his 2 duffle bags and pillow.

Riley ran over to help Farkle but Maya took her time. "Ladies" he struggled.

"Farkle" they laughed, Maya took his pillow and Riley took one of his bags, "bears, lightening, heat stroke, getting lost, fires, bitten by something, getting trapped by a boulder, hermits, lack of beverages and lack of toilet paper" Farkle said quickly.

"What?" Maya asked.

"10 casualties that could happen on this camping trip" He answered.

"Farkle, don't be ridiculous" Maya said, "Riley brought toilet paper"

Riley smiled and put both her thumbs up, "I gotchya backside Fark" "What about bears or lightening or heat stroke or getting lost or…HERMITS" Farkle said.

"Bears don't like people, just food" Riley said, "HUMANS CAN BE FOOD" Farkle exclaimed.

Maya laughed, "Only the delicious ones" "Speaking of which" Riley smiled turning to face Lucas who was approaching them with a duffle bag and sling bag. "Hey guys" he smiled.

"Oh he's here, how you going Bucky McBoingBoing" Maya asked.

"I swear you have a different nickname for him every time you see him!" Riley smiled.

"Who Sundance? Well…it's not hard…look at him he's a giant good looking cowboy, he practically invites these nicknames!" Maya said.

Lucas smiled, "Ok short stack" "Guys we're gonna do the roll now!" Cory called from the front of the bus. Maya and Lucas walked over to him but Riley and Farkle stayed back a bit, "She called him good looking" Riley frowned. "I'm sure it's nothing Riley, come on" Farkle smiled at her and they followed the others to where Cory was.

 **Hey guys, I'm new here so please be nice! Chapter one was a bit weird but I kinda needed it, chapter 2 will be up soon, basically about the bus trip, lots of Lucaya. Anyway xx Lulu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaarrgghhh! Stressed out doesn't begin to describe how I'm feeling! Bloody hell! I just wrote a 2000 word chapter that rocked but shut down my lap top without saving and AARRGGHH! So, I guess I gotta do it again. AARRRGGGGGHHHH! Oh I'm good now.**

 **Enjoy guys xx lulu**

Maya and Riley sat at the back behind Farkle and Lucas. Riley fell asleep straight away, Farkle wouldn't talk to anyone. He was hugging his knees rocking back and forward, "Lightening, bears…TOILET PAPER FINISHED" Farkle sang over and over so Lucas was stuck trying to calm him down.

"Huckleberry!" Maya said kicking Lucas's chair.

He didn't respond.

"Ranger Rick!"

Lucas said nothing.

"Sundance!"

He looked at her then back at Farkle without saying anything.

"Oh gosh, what a lady! LUCAS!"

Riley woke up and everyone in the bus looked at Maya, "Did you just call him Lucas?" Riley asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's happening to the world?" Riley exclaimed. "I don't get what's so bad about calling him Lucas" Maya said.

"That very rarely happens" Lucas said. "Well…sorry" Maya shrugged knowing what to say.

"Don't apologize, I liked it!" Lucas smiled, "It's so weird, never happens"

"You liked Maya saying your name, that's creepy" Farkle said sounding normal again.

"No I mean, she's always calling me Huckleberry, Ranger Rick, Cowboy, Hop-along, Sundance, and many more" Lucas explained.

"Aaaahhh" Darby exclaimed.

"What now?" Maya asked. "You're in denial but it's there! SO romantic!" Darby sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Maya asked.

"You and Lucas of course, this is the best love story ever! OMG imagine if you got lost in the woods and Lucas found you and you spent the night together in the woods and…HOW ADORABLE!" She squealed.

"Darby that's not gonna happen, Lucas and I are JUST friends, he and Riley though, wooh! Roow!" Maya said. Lucas laughed.

"Don't you be laughing at my jokes Huckleberry!" Maya snapped jokingly looking at Lucas. He put both his hands up, "Calm down Maya" he laughed.

Everyone on the bus was still watching them. "Look away!" Maya yelled, they slowly did what Maya said.

Riley watched the entire thing in shock and fear, maybe Lucas and Maya had a thing going on, she knew Maya would never make a move on Lucas EVER but she wouldn't be able to choose whether she liked Lucas or not, Maybe Maya did like Lucas but was trying so hard to convince everyone else she didn't she had convinced herself as well. The thought made Riley's heart hurt.

 _3 hours later_

Riley had gone back to sleep, so had Farkle and Maya, Lucas was the only one awake. Maya was sitting on the end of the seat behind Lucas and had her feet rested on his seat, it was uncomfortable for Lucas having his chair kicked every now and then but Maya was sleeping so peacefully he didn't want to wake her up.

Riley woke up feeling sick, "Lucas?" she asked half asleep.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm gonna-" she didn't finish her sentence because she started throwing up. "Be sick" she finished. Maya woke up, "Oh Riles!" she wiped the vomit from her shoe, Cory got the bus driver to stop, they were supposed to be taking a stop in 5 minutes anyway.

He went to the back and took Riley out of the bus and they were followed by everyone else. Cory cleaned Riley up and took her to get some water while Maya, Farkle, Lucas and Zay stayed back by the bus. "I feel sorry for you Maya! You're going to be sitting next to vomit for another 10 or so hours" Zay said.

"I'm moving next to Zay" Farkle explained.

"I invited him" Zay smiled. "And you didn't invite me?" Lucas asked.

"Or me? The one right next to the…the…stuff!" Maya exclaimed.

"I have a very sensitive…nose" Farkle explained.

"Course you do" Maya rolled her eyes laughing.

"Why don't you sit next to Lucas, it's not right next to vomit" Zay suggested.

"It's exactly the same" Maya joked.

Lucas laughed, "Right well have fun back there"

"I will"

"Good, you do that"

"Come on now cowboy, we just went over this" Maya said, "Actually…I think I could have a lot of fun with this…I'm gonna sit next to you, deal with it"

"Please don't" Lucas begged.

Maya smiled, "10 HOURS Huckleberry, 10 hours" she got up and went to look for Riley.

She found her at a water fountain with Cory wiping her shirt, "Oh thank god, you take over" Cory said.

He kissed Riley on the forehead and went back to where the bus was.

"How you doing Riles?"

"Um, a little bit yucky" Riley said tightening the ponytail her hair was in.

"You'll be right Riley, are you gonna sit at the front?" Maya asked.

"Daddy said I have to"

"Daddy knows what he's talking about" Maya smiled, "You cleaned up?"

"Yeah" Riley took Maya's hand and they walked back to the bus.

Everyone was getting back on the bus so they were just in time, Riley sat at the front next to her dad. "Talk to you later yeah?" Maya said.

Riley nodded and Maya went to the back, Lucas was sitting on the aisle seat, "Move over Heehaw" Maya pushed him across and got her pillow then sat down next to Lucas.

"So, you like horses?"

"Yes Maya" Lucas sighed.

"You own one?"

"Not anymore, I sold it"

"Naaww, but then again what's a cowboy gonna do with a horse in New York, what about a piglet, you own one?"

"No"

"You ridden one?"

"Yes" Lucas said quietly.

Maya cracked up, "That poor pig! So do you have little private rodeos at your house? Do you do little dances and play rodeo songs and ride pigs and sheep around?"

"No! We listen to R and B" Lucas said.

"Oh ok!" Maya laughed, "You're so funny and you never mean to be funny!"

"Wish I could say the same for you" Lucas joked.

"I'm hilarious Huckleberry stop being jealous"

"Jealous of what?" Lucas laughed

"You're right, there's nothing to be jealous" Maya agreed sadly.

"I didn't mean it like that"

"It's ok though, it really is" Maya said.

"You sure?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah" Maya smiled at him, "I'm gonna go back to sleep Lucas"

He smiled back at her, "don't make a habit out of that"

"Calling you Lucas? Hah! Wasn't gonna"

"Good, I prefer it when you say Huckleberry or whatever else it is"

"Bucky McBoingBoing? Sundance? Cowboy? Heehaw? Ranger Rick? Ranger Roy? Moral Compass? Hop along?"

"Yeah, those"

Maya smiled and closed her eyes falling asleep with her head rested on something hard but soft at the same time, strong and supportive too.

Lucas smiled as he watched Maya sleep, she was resting her head on his shoulder which he didn't expect but he did like it.

 **OOOHHHHH OOOOHHHH OH OH OH OH OH OH! Hehe you'll get used to my weirdness hehe xx lulu**


	3. Chapter 3

Riley's POV

I I had been asleep most of the trip so I wasn't tired after vomiting everywhere. My dad was thought, he was fast asleep. In fact most of the people on the bus were. I looked back at Maya and she was resting her head on Lucas' shoulder who had earphones in and was on his phone.

I knew there was something going on between the two, I wasn't mad or even upset, more just confused. There were 8 hours left and it was 11am, I knew we'd be stopping for lunch in a couple of hours so I didn't bother trying to fall asleep again. I just sat there staring at the the road in front of me.

Farkles POV

Zay and I were the only few people on the bus that were awake, I saw Riley moving around so I figured she was, and so was Lucas but that was it.

Maya was resting on Lucas' shoulder whilst sleeping and I knew Riley wouldn't be happy about that, but I also knew Maya would never try anything with Lucas so it was probably just the way her head fell and Lucas was too nice to push her off, Riley on the other hand probably wouldn't see it that way.

She looked at me then at Lucas and Maya then back at me, "it's nothing" I mouthed to her. She sighed and looked back to the front.

Maya's POV

I woke up at a massive speed bump, infact everyone did, after about 5 seconds of confusion they all started talking loudly, someome else was playing music too so there was no chance of me going back to sleep. "You alright?" Lucas asked me, "perfect" I smiled, "how long was I asleep?" I asked, "couple of hours"Lucas answered, "I'm pretty sure you were having a dream about a tree orbiting the earth then blowing up Antarctica" Lucas laughed.

"How would you know" I laughed, "that's a little creepy".

"You sleep talk" Lucas smiled, "eww you were watching AND listening to me sleep? I think I'll go back to Riley's vomit" I joked.

"Ok" Lucas smiled and got up making room for me to go. "I was lying sit down cowboy" I laughed quickly.

Lucas sat back down, "how long till lunch I'm hungry" I said.

"Hour and a half maybe" Lucas said looking at his watch, "oh...wanna play a game?" I asked.

"As long as it's not truth or dare".

"Ok how about would you rather?" I asked, "sure" Lucas yawned.

"Ok, would you ratheeerrr date Riley and lose all your friends or Date Missy and lose just farkle?" I asked.

"That's hard...so either way I'd lose a great friend?" He asked.

"Yep"

"Date Missy I guess" Lucas sighed, "just because either way I'd be losing him so may as well not lose any others"

"But you won't get to date Riley" I said. "Maybe I don't really want to" Lucas said quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing don't worry my go" Lucas said quickly. We continued on with the game for another hour but I ended it as soon as he asked if I'd rather eat the vomit or lick farkles foot.

 **dats it for now fam! Sorry I haven't been posting seriously guys it's been ages I'm so sorry but I never ever leave a story unfinished dispite how long I take I just had a massive writers block but but but I LOVE YOUUU chapter 4 will come in the next 5 days. Xx lulu.**


	4. Chapter 4

Riley's POV

"What belongs to you but others use it more than you?" Maya asked sitting on the bench next to me. We had stopped for lunch at a park and Maya and Lucas had just come back from a coffee shop near by. "What?" I asked her curiously. "Nuh uh, you've gotta figure this one out yourself, you probably won't though. And it'll probably bug you for the entire trip" Maya smiled taking a sip of her coffee.

"Maya pleaassee?" I begged.

"Nope" she said simply tracing the top of her cup around with her finger.

"Why?" I asked frustrated, Maya knew for a fact that I hated riddles, they ate away at me and I couldn't think about anything else. Why the hell had she decided to ask me one then not tell me the answer now.

"Because Riley, I'm trying to get something out of you. And I've learnt that the best way to do that is to make you suffer" Maya said now shaking her coffee a little bit.

"Wha- oh come on Maya! What do you want to get out of me?" I asked.

"What's the matter?" Maya asked. "My best friend won't tell me the answer to a riddle" I sighed. "No I mean apart from that" Maya said looking at me carefully, "something's bugging you, what is it?" She asked.

"Nothing's bugging me" I mumbled, "okay, good luck with the riddle" Maya smilled then she chugged down the rest of her coffee. Lucas walked past and smiled at Maya, she smiled back then looked down at her lap. That's what was bugging me.

We sat in silence waiting for the other to crack until my dad called us back to the bus, "you staying next to Lucas?" I asked as if I didn't care. "Yeah" Maya smiled but not at me, she was staring at Lucas. I knew Maya wasn't doing this on purpose but it killed me to watch. I sat down next to my dad and tried not to cry. Maya stopped walking when I sat and looked at me. She stared for a minute then she seemed to realise something, she frowned then sighed. "Actually, I'm gonna sit at with Farkle, I think Zay may miss Huckleberry".

without another word she walked to the back of the bus and told Zay to sit next to Lucas then she sat next to Farkle.

I should've felt better but I really didn't, I felt terrible because Maya obviously liked Lucas, and so did I. But neither of us were going to step on the others toes which made both of us upset. That was worse than just me being upset.

We didn't stop again until we arrived at the campsite. I was really torn and really depressed. I looked at Maya and she was staring at Lucas again. I got off the bus first and stretched, the campsite was massive, there were some caravans in the distance, a few cabins and BBQ areas. Where I was there was a massive patch of grass with unmade tents lying on it.

It was nearly 8pm and we were expected to make our own tents?

"Hey" a male voice said from next to me. I jumped and hit him in the face.

"Oh my god I am so sorry" I apologized blushing, I looked at him and oh my god he was beautiful.

He had brown curly hair and dimples, a lot like Harry Styles, only his face was a lot more chiseled and serious somehow.

He looked about 17 or 18, I was 15 so we probably couldn't get married or have babies yet, but I could definitely do things that created babies with him...

Wow I was turning into Maya!

Everyone else got off the bus and all the girls seemed to have the same reaction to the guy as I did. "Hey everyone" he smiled at them looking away from me. "I'm Matt, I'm going to be your camp instructor for the next few days!" He got into a very detailed description of what we'd be doing. "You will be in groups of 10, 5 girls and 5 boys in every group, these will be your groups every day until you leave. Usually I'd say you could choose your own groups but that'd be a bit easy, so your teacher will choose team leaders and they will choose a name from this bucket" he picked up a small bucket filled with small folded pieces of paper inside it. "So, who are your leaders Mr Mathews?"

My dad walked to the front and looked at us all for a long while. "Hurry up Cory!" Maya yelled. He smiled smugly then turned to face Matt, "Maya Hart, will be one of our leaders".

 **Heyyy. I'm back! It's literally been like a year I'm sooo sorry so much has been going on you have no idea. I've missed writing and this fanfiction so much I was so keen to get back at it. I'll be posting a lot more up until Christmas. I'm hoping to get the story finished on Christmas day as a present to y'all. Thanks for reading! I love you! xx Lulu**


	5. Chapter 5

"No, no, noooo, absolutely not I follow, I don't lead" I shook my head and took a big step back. Unfortunately Huckleberry decided to stand right behind me so I bumped into him. I would've fallen over if he hadn't placed his hands on my waist to steady me. My entire body tingled at his touch. God I hated how much I enjoyed having his hands on me.

Yeah that sounds wrong, I know.

He really wasn't making it easy for me to get over him. I let out a shaky breath and took a steap forward. "Thanks" I mumbled.

"What are you waiting for Maya?" Mr Mathews asked with a stupid grin. "Oh stop smiling" I snapped walking to the front.

"Okay, just to make this interesting, I put your names in two hats. Boys and girls. So Maya, you can pick from the boys first" Matt held out one of the hats and I reluctantly picked from it.

"Charlie".

Charlie flippin Gardener. He kind of annoyed me for some reason.

"Yogi"

If Darby isn't on out team this might be kinda fun.

"Zay" I groaned playfully.

He laughed and punched me in the arm, "You love me Hart, don't play games".

I smiled and nodded, Zay and Yogi would be hillarious.

"Liam"

Liam was another boy in our class, I barley talked to him but he was friends with Charlie so I didn't really want to talk yo him anyway.

So far no Lucas. I should've been happy about this. I SHOULD'VE, but I WASN'T.

I stuck my hand into the hat and pulled out the last name, for everyone's sake I really hoped this wasn't Lucas. Everyone's sake except mine that is, I was praying it was him in the back of my mind.

I unfolded it and almost smiled when I read the name, ALMOST.

"Lucas".

I looked at Riley and I couldn't really tell what she was thinking. Was she upset or not?

"Okay, and for the girls" Matt held out another hat and I picked out four pieces of paper in one go. The suspense was killing me.

"Alana, Heather, Sarah and Jade..." that was it. I wasn't allowed anymore because I made the fifth girl. I was on a team with Lucas and without Riley. NO! No, no, no, no! Stop being happy Maya!

"Alright, and the captin for team two is Farkle!" Mr Mathews exclaimed with a grin. Everyone else knew the situation, everyone else knew now wasn't a time to be all happy! Even Matt sensed that something wasn't right. But Mr freaking Mathews decided acting like this wasn't a problem was the way to go.

"You better watch your back Mathews" I warned glaring at him.

Mr Mathews stopped grinning and took a step back. Farkle came up and started chosing names, he got Darby, Smackle, Yindra, Missy and Riley. At least Riley had Farkle with her. For the boys he got Dave, Sam, Alex and Jake.

The next team leaders were girl and boy, Willa and Brian. God I hated Willa, Brian was cute but annoying.

"Okay, so now that all your teams are chosen. It's time for your first challenge!" Matt exclaimed. We all groaned in unison. Matt laughed, "I know you're tired but this is the only way you'll be able to get some sleep. Make your tents, The five girls In the team share a tent and the boys in the team share a tent. Girls you're on the left, boys on the right!".

"It's way too late! What about dinner!" Riley whined resting her head on Lucas' shoulder. She wasn't usually the type to complain so that surprised me.

"Dinner's ready, burgers and salad actually, so the quicker you get your tents done the quickler you get dinner" Matt shrugged. "I like you" Mr Mathews grinned at Matt.

"It's all in the experience" Matt laughed.

"We're from New York City! How the hell are we supposed to know how to put up a tent. In the middle of the night too!" I exclaimed. I was pissed off all of a sudden, more pissed than I should've been.

"We can do this Maya" Farkle smiled patting my arm.

"Yeah, and when we go back we can tell everyone that we put up tents in the middle of the night" Riley added hugging Lucas' arm.

She was cold obviously, she wasn't doing it on purpose, and even if she was I should've been happy about it. WHERE DID THESE FEELINGS COME FROM?

"True" I mumbled then I stormed off to the left side. "Where are you going?!" Matt called.

"To put up my tent!" I yelled not bothering to turn around. No one said anything so I just continued on.

A couple of hours had past and everyone was done. Everyone except our group. No one knew what they were doing, we broke one of our pegs at one point too. The other girls had given up and were sitting around talking about the boys.

I went to look for Riley so she could help. The boys were outside her tent and she and Lucas were cuddling.

I cared, too much.

Why did I care this much, it was just a hug.

Yeah, a hug with the girl he obviously likes. That girl isn't you by the way Maya.

Shut up!

"Hey Maya" Riley smiled letting go of Lucas. God she was such a sweet heart, that innocent smile was not one that I could take from. No matter how much I wanted Lucas, I couldn't show it. Things had to go back to normal. No more getting upset when I saw them together, no more wondering what things would've been like if I hadn't pushed Riley onto Lucas' lap, no more wishing I was more like Riley so he'd like me.

"Uh hey" I smiled, "I need help with my tent pleassee".

"Your tent still isn't up?" Missy snickered.

"Your grades still aren't up?" I mimicked with a high pitched whiney voice.

"Maya" Riley warned. "Look she's annoying, why'd you even come Missy, aren't you scared you're eyebrows are gonna fall off?" I snapped.

"Maya just calm down" Lucas said stepping closer to me. "Don't tell me what to do" I snapped, I thought I would easily be able to talk to Riley and Lucas but apparently not. Everytime I talked to thw both of them together I got angry. Not at them, but at myself. I lashed out and people got hurt. I had to leave.

"Look forget it, I can deal with the tent myself" I mumbled turning around to walk away.

"Are you sure?" Riley asked. "Yes" I huffed walking away. "Maya!" Riley called, "I said I'm sure Riley! Get it through your thick skull!" I yelled turning around to glare at her.

oh my god.

I never ever talked to Riley like that, even when we faught which was basically never. The worst part though was that she hadn't done anything wrong.

Riley's face went from concerned to hurt and Lucas looked kind of pissed.

"Can we just leave it at that?" I said quietly before rushing off to the small woods by my tent.

What the hell was I becoming? I felt like crying so bad but the girls from my group were all staring at me. Heck, the entire camp was watching me. I hadn't even been that loud, it was just the fact that I'd yelled at Riley and said what I did, no one could fail to notice such a thing because it NEVER happened.

I ran as far as I could into the woods, I didn't care if I got lost or not. I just needed to get away.

HEEYYYO I've seen all the follows and the comments and favourites and I just thought, man I need to update. I love this story and I love you guys. I'm sorry I haven't been updating a lot but I'm trying to get all my stories on here done and since it's currently holidays, I think I'm just gonna binge write as many chapters for as many stories as possible then when schools open I'll be updating more. Review! ps- I'm on wattpad if you wanna give us a follow as Andioxox. Xx lulu


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas' POV

"How long ago did she leave?" Mr Mathew's asked Riley and I for the millionth time. "Like 2 hours? I don't know!" Riley exclaimed running her hands down her face.

"Of all the stupid things she could've done" Mr Mathew's mumbled. "Maya only does things like this when she's really upset" Riley frowned, "something set her off when she was talking to us".

"Yeah, she was fine at first but then Missy said something" I mumbled. That was the first thing I'd said since Maya had run away.

Riley looked at me and frowned, "Maya doesn't usually care what Missy says, there's something else".

I knew that in the back of my mind, but I needed someone to blame. I got up and went over to the group of girls Missy was with. All the other girls saw me before she did, "Missy".

She turned around and smiled at me in a way that'd fool anyone else into thinking she was a sweet innocent girl, but not me. "If ANYTHING happens to Maya I'm holding you personally responsible" I hissed.

"I'm sorry Lucas but none of this is my fault. Why do you care so much anyway, you've got another girlfriend" she snickered nodding her head in Riley's direction.

I clenched my fists and shoved them in my pockets so I wouldn't do anything stupid. Missy was a selfish brat but I would never want to physically hurt her. "Missy I'm warning you, if you as much as LOOK at either Maya or Riley in the wrong way ever again I'm going to..."

"You're gonna what?" Missy asked folding her arms. "Make me like you then switch between me and my bestfriend whenever you feel like it?"

"What are you talking about?" I frowned rolling my eyes. "Gosh how dumb are you Lucas" Missy scoffed taking a step away from me, "Maya LIKES YOU, and so does Riley, she's trying to get over you because Riley's her best friend but the fact that she can't is pissing her off. She needed someone to take it out on so she took it out on me and Riley, me because she doesn't like me at all and Riley because she feels safe enough to do so. She's mad and confused and doesn't want to be around anyone, the only thing she could do is run away. This isn't my fault Lucas...it's yours" Missy shrugged before turning on her heels and going into her tent.

"Don't listen to her Lucas" Smackle said before following Missy into the tent.

It kind of made sense but...Maya couldn't like me could she?

I needed to see her right now, I had to make sure she was okay then I had to talk to her. Matt and a few other leaders had gone out to search for her, we'd been told not to leave camp under any circumstances but I couldn't just sit here, I didn't care how much trouble I got in. She was worth it.

I put on my joggers and jacket before running off into the woods the way Maya had gone. No one saw me because they were all too busy questioning each other. I probably had 20 minutes before someone realised I was missing.

Maya's POV

It had become really dark and I was slowly beginning to regret running off. I had no clue where I was, I was cold and hungry. I'd settled down by a tree about 10 minute ago. I hadn't stopped running/walking before then and I'd been running for a while, I was probably 20km away from camp. That wouldn't have been a big problem if it wasn't pitch back and my ankle wasn't killing me. I'd stepped on a rock before stopping and that twisted my ankle into a weird position.

I felt bad for what I'd said to Riley...I even felt kinda bad about Missy. I needed to sort these weird feelings I had for Lucas out soon or else this trip was going to suck for everyone. I could've sworn I heard something move in the bushes nearby. I looked around and couldn't see anything. "It's probably just a squirrel Maya" I told myself as I hugged my knees and pushed myself further against the tree.

I had to come to terms with the fact that I liked Lucas, and yelling at everyone because of it wasn't the way to go about it, and neither was running away. I needed to talk to Riley and tell her the full truth then we'd both talk to Lucas and we'd all figure it out together. Hiding it was not an option anymore.

The amount of trouble I was going to be in when I was hopefully found was kind of scary. Maybe if I just stayed in the woods and became the jungle girl I'd be better off. I changed my mind about that as soon as I heard the noise from the bushes again. If no one found me, this was going to be one long night.

Riley's POV

"Riley stop pacing, she'll be fine" Farkle promised placing a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and nodded slowly even though I was unconvinced. "This is my fault" I mumbled. "No-" Farkle started but I cut him off. "She yelled at me before she ran off. I must've done something".

"Matt's back!" someone yelled, everyone's attention was on Matt and the other two leaders who were walking out through the woods...without Maya.

"We couldn't find her" Matt announced, "it's getting really late, well have to send out another search party tomorrow".

"What no!" I yelled, "you can't leave her!"

"Riley" my dad sighed holding onto my shoulder, "NO!" I yelled, "we need to find her now!"

"We wouldn't have a chance Riley" Matt said with sorry expression, "Maya's smart Riley, she'll be fine for one night" Zay assured me. "Maya's street smart, not woods smart" I said quietly.

"Wait...where's the boy you were with?" Matt asked scanning over the crowed. I looked around and couldn't find Lucas anywhere. He'd been missing for a while now actually.

"Lucas!" I yelled.

Everyone else started yelling too but no one yelled back. Lucas never came out.

"He must've gone after Maya" Mr Mathew's sighed. "This is ridiculous!" Matt groaned. "When I say stay in camp I say it for your own good!" Matt yelled.

Lucas and Maya were both out their on their own. The camp wasn't that big so if Lucas were here he would've heard us.

I missed my best friends.

Lucas' POV

it'd been about 45 minutes and I still hadn't found Maya, I wasn't giving up though. I would look all night for her.

I'd nearly bumped into Matt and the other two leaders earlier but I hid before they saw me. They were talking about how they'd find Maya tomorrow so I knew she was still out here.

I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going because I tripped over a rock. It didn't hurt but it was a sign I was beginning to get tired. Just when I got up I spotted something that looked out of place...long blonde hair. "Maya!" I exclaimed running over to her. She turned around and sure enough it was her.

"Lucas!" She cried opening her arms. I didn't really bother being gentle when I reached her. I slammed into her then just so she wouldn't fall over I picked her up by her waist and spun her around. She held me around my neck and wrapped her legs around me.

I didn't really care how inappropriate this must've looked, I was just glad she was okay.

"I was so worried about you" I said into her shoulder. "Thank you for finding me" she said moving her face so she was looking directly at me. "I can't believe you did this Maya" I sighed putting her down, I didn't remove my arms from around her waist though. The thought of letting her go made my stomach churn.

"Can we not talk about that just yet?" She said smiling, "I'm so glad to see you Huckleberry".

"Me too" I smiled back pulling her closer to me. She had to go on her tippy toes for her arms to stay securely around my neck so I picked her up again and she laughed resting her head on my shoulder.

We stayed like that for what felt like hours, but it was probably only about 5 minutes. I put her down again but still held her relatively close to me. "Maya you have no idea how worried I was about you" I said shaking my head. "Enough to get yourself lost with me and in a crap load amount of trouble when we're found?" She asked.

"Basically" I smiled pulling her into another hug.

"Idiot" she chuckled, "excuse me? I just saved your life!" I exclaimed jokingly. "No, you just got yourself screwed with me" Maya laughed

"As long as we're screwed together" I smiled. "So threesome?" She asked. "Maya that's disgusting" I laughed. "You're right we should probably just leave it at you and me" she giggled. I pulled out of the hug to examine her. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Apart from my ankle, I'm A okay heehaw" she grinned.

"What happened to your ankle?" I asked sitting her down. "I stepped on a rock and twisted it" Maya explained like it was nothing. I took her shoe off but she kicked me in the face and laughed. "Wrong foot doofus".

"That one stinks anyway" I teased putting her shoe back on.

I was checking her ankle to see how bad it was when she said something I'd been waiting for. "How's Riley?"

"She's...worried" I sighed looking up at her. "But she's not mad".

"She should be" Maya sighed running her hand through her hair. "I said something horrible to her and it was just because I have a thing for y-" she didn't finish her sentence but I had a feeling I knew what she was going to say next.

"Maya?" I asked, she'd looked down at her lap and and was chewing on her lip. Something she tended to do when she was embarrassed.

"Never mind" she mumbled looking up, "I'm tired. I wanna try get some sleep".

"No" I said shaking my head, "not until you tell me what's going on with you. We need to talk about this and this may be the only chance we get to talk without any interruptions".

"Look Lucas I don't WANT to talk okay!" She yelled moving her foot off my lap and putting her shoe back on. "Why? Because you're scared, right?!" I accused getting up.

"No!" She yelled standing up too. "You are!" I yelled. "Of what?!"

"Of facing the music! Or in this case, your feelings!"

"My feelings?!"

I nodded.

"My feelings are exactly that, MINE. So you can't tell me if they're there or not!" She yelled limping over to a big tree and sitting against it.

"So you don't like me then?" I asked.

She looked at the ground before answering, "exactly".

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you're full of yourself and you think everyone likes you?" She suggested with a shrug.

"Maya look at me" I said crouching down in front of her. She looked up at me and all traces of attitude that had been in her voice were not shown on her face.

"What if I told you I liked you?" I asked softly. She stared at me in disbelief and I smiled, if was true. I did and she needed to know.

 **That's it for now. I knooowww I'm a terrible person! Keep reading though cause the next two chapters are written and I can tell you now, it gets saucy...did I really just write saucy? Anyway! If I get 15 or more reviews for just this chapter in the next 24 hours, I'll update the next two chapters at the same time as soon as those 24 hours are up!**

 **So I've been thinking about doing a character ask in the next few chapters cause it'd be fun hehe, so if you have any questions for the characters or even me, ask it in the comments and if I get enough questions I'll do a character ask soon :) Xx Lulu**


	7. Chapter 7

"You can't" Maya said shaking her head. "Yeah I can" I nodded, and I did. I liked every thing about her. It sucked that it took her going missing for me to realise it, but I liked Maya Hart. "And so can you, you're allowed to like me Maya".

"No, Lucas stop, you're making this so much harder than it needs to be" Maya said shaking her head. "I don't care!" I exclaimed standing up. "I like you!"

"I'm serious Lucas, you can't say that!" She sighed.

"Oh you want a bet?" I asked.

Maya shook her head and smiled at the ground.

"I like Maya Hart!" I yelled into the sky.

"Lucas!" She hissed standing up. "Hey tree! I like Maya Hart!" I yelled at the tree Maya had been sitting against. "Stop it!" Maya laughed. "Oi leaf! Guess what?" I paused for effect, "I like Maya Hart!" I yelled at one of the leafs on the tree. "Hey rock!" I yelled at the rock I tripped over, "I like Maya Hart!"

"Oi! Ground! I like Maya Hart!" I ran laps around the small clearing we were in telling everything I could see that I liked Maya Hart then I finally stopped at Maya herself.

"Hey Maya guess what" I smiled at her.

She laughed and shook her head a little, "you like Maya Hart?"

"Nope, I like Maya PENELOPE Hart!" I grinned.

"Lucas you need to stop this right now" Maya laughed.

"Not until you say you like me back" I said shaking my head. "I'm not going to do that" Maya chuckled. "HEY MOON!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "I REALLY REALLY LIKE MAYA PENELOPE HART!"

"Lucas!" She laughed.

"Do you think I should try tell Pluto?" I asked. "No, I think that's a very very bad idea" Maya said shaking her head.

"You know how to stop me" I sang. She didn't say anything so I sucked in as much air as I could then looked up into the sky, "HEEY PLUTOO!" If I kept going on like this I was going to lose my voice.

"Stop!" Maya exclaimed covering my mouth with her hand. "I like you okay!"

I smiled and licked her hand.

"Ew Lucas!" Maya pulled her hand away and wiped it on my shirt.

"Say it like you mean it" I smiled.

"Lucas Friar" she sighed with a little smile, "I like you very much".

"Better" I smiled, "but...I think the tree wants to know what you said, you were a bit quiet".

She glared at me through narrowed eyes before giving up on the staring competition and went over to the tree. "Hey tree" she smiled at the tree, "I like Lucas Heehaw, Huckleberry, Hopalong, Ranger Rick, Ranger Roy, Bucky Mcboingboing, Sundance, Moral Compass, also known as Mr obsessed with Maya Hart because she's a blonde beauty goddess with voluptuous long locks and beautiful blue eyes...Friar".

I couldn't help laughing, "I wasn't expecting that".

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises" she grinned walking over to me.

I smiled down at her and couldn't help feeling a sense of pride, Maya like ME. Not Josh or any other guy. Just me.

"So what now Sundance?" Maya asked turning serious. "I don't know" I admitted, "but we'll figure it out".

"I just...can't hurt Riley" Maya sighed. "I know how you feel but Maya the truth is, either way this goes, someone's gonna get hurt and it's either gonna be me you and Riley, just Riley or no one, it all really depends on what you want to do, I already know what I want...or who I want".

Maya stared at me for a moment before she nodded, "let's just sleep on it and talk to Riley tomorrow".

"Sounds like a plan" I sighed, we settled down against the tree and Maya rested her head on my shoulder. After a while she started shivering so I gave her my jumper and held her closer to me. Partially because she was cold, but mostly because I just wanted to.

 **Calm dowwnn the next chapter's already up! I'm not mean enough to write such a short chapter and leave it at that.**

 **Everyone's been asking for more Lucaya and I think I delivered ;) Xx lulu**


	8. Chapter 8

Maya's POV

Waking up in Lucas' jumper and arms was not how I'd expected my morning would be 24 hours ago. He was lying down on the ground next to the tree and I was lying with my head on top of him with his arms around my waist.

It took me a while before I remembered why I'd woken up, there had been a sound on the distance. I sat up completely and looked around. "MAYA! LUCAS!"

I grinned and got up so they could see me better. "OVER HERE!" I yelled.

Lucas slowly woke up and when he realised what was going on he jumped up too. "MAYA?!"

I looked at Lucas and his expression mirrored how I felt. He was grinning like crazy. "WE'RE OVER HERE!" He yelled.

The yells got louder and louder until I could see Matt and a couple of other people in the trees. "We're over here!" I called. Matt was the first to appear into the clearing. He was soon flanked by the other two.

"Are you alright?" He asked rushing over next to me. "Yeah, well...kind of, I think I sprained my ankle" I admitted.

"And you?" Matt asked Lucas. "I'm fine, just hungry" Lucas answered. "Well you can eat while you're explaining yourselves. Everyone has been so worried! If we didn't find you after 12 we were going to call your parents and get reinforcements. Do you know how many people you would've inconvenienced?!" Matt yelled.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have run off. I'm sorry" I apologised. Matt sighed and shook his head, "I'm very disappointed Maya".

"I'm sorry" I said quietly.

"Come on you two, back to camp" Matt sighed.

One of the other guys who I soon found out was named Kyle, carried me all the way back to camp. Being carried back made it feel like if wasn't as far as I'd originally thought.

When we emerged from the trees and bushes someone yelled out that we were back and everyone ran towards us and started asking questions. "Maya what happened to you!"

"Why'd you run off?"

"What's wrong with your foot?"

"Do you want some food?"

"How does your hair still look so good?"

"Hey! Everyone back away, we need space!" Matt yelled. Kyle put me down on a fold out chair while he helped Matt and Josh (the other leader) clear away the crowd.

I noticed Lucas begin to walk towards me but Matt stopped him and pointed towards the shower. Lucas argued a bit but then he gave up and went to take a shower.

"MAYA!" Riley exclaimed running over to me. I grinned and waved just before she reached me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I hugged her back as best I could while sitting down. "Where were you? Are you okay?! What happened to your ankle? Did I do something wrong? Maya I'm so so sorry!"

"Woah, slow down Riles" I laughed, "I was in the woods, I'm fine, I twisted it, you couldn't do anything wrong if you wanted to Riley and don't be sorry...I'm sorry".

"Why'd you run off Maya?" Riley asked kneeling down next to me. I sighed and put my arm around her shoulder, "I was dumb and in a bad mood, you didn't do anything wrong Riley. Missy only made my mood worse" I lied...well kind of lied, I was in a bad mood but I just didn't tell her why. Right now didn't feel like the right time to tell her that I liked Lucas...and he liked me! I got excited all over again when I thought about it. Of course I felt bad, but that didn't mean I wasn't happy either. I know, I was a terrible friend.

"Maya you don't go off like that when you're just in a bad mood, there's something else, what is it?" Riley asked. "Riley that's all it is" I assured her, it only dawned on me then that this was my first time lying to Riley, I suddenly felt my heart beat speed up and my stomach dropped. It's like all the butterflies I'd been feeling recently had been killed by a massive storm.

"Promise?" She asked.

I would tell her eventually, I just needed to make sure the things Lucas had said hadn't just been in the moment, that was the promise I was making but I didn't feel like saying it out loud. "I promise" I smiled.

"Riley, your group is on dishes for breakfast" Matt said from behind me. I turned around in my seat to smile at him, "thanks again for finding us Matt".

"It's a part of my job. I kind of want to yell at you but I think you'll get a lot of that from your teacher" Matt said folding his arms. I gave him a puzzled look and he pointed back in front of me. I turned round and Mr Mathew's was standing there looking more serious than I'd ever seen him. "Good luck" Riley whispered before rushing off with Matt.

"Heyy Mr Mathew's" I smiled shakily.

About half an hour later Mr Mathew's had finally stopped yelling at me. He'd basically repeated the same thing over 10 times. I would've told him that if he didn't look so mad. "I'm really dissapointed in you Maya" he said shaking his head.

"I'm disappointed in me too" that was the first thing I'd said side he'd started yelling. "I hope you learnt your lesson".

Yeah, run off into the woods and you'll get your best friends dad yelling at you about responsibility and maturity forever while you're hungry.

"I have" I nodded, "I'm so sorry".

"Come on, your friends are waiting to see you in the hall" Mr Mathew's helped me up and half carried me to the dining hall.

Farkle was the first to run over to me, he was followed closely by Zay and Smackle. After assuring them I was fine and getting a grilling on how to be safe in the woods from Farkle and Smackle I was finally allowed to eat.

"It must've been so awkward with Lucas when he found you. What'd you guys do?" Smackle asked. I felt heat prickling up my cheeks so I looked down slightly so my hair would cover my face. "We talked a bit but it was pretty boring" I shrugged. "What'd you talk about?" Sarah asked sliding next to me. "Uh...nothing really, just random stuff" I really wanted them to drop it, but the more I answered the more interested they seemed. "Was it Romantic?" Darby asked suddenly. "I think I need a shower" I decided standing up on my one foot.

"I'll help you" Smackle said linking arms with me.

I wasn't about to turn down help so I let her.

This was going to be a lot harder than I though, and now that I was on one foot it was harder for me to escape the questions.


End file.
